


Electric

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes down to Harry.  Draco POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> This was nothing more than a comment!ficlet. Then [](http://xmirax.livejournal.com/profile)[xmirax](http://xmirax.livejournal.com/) told me to post and plug, so... I did. This is for you, Mirax.

When Harry stares at him across the Great Hall, Draco knows that something's about to give, and it petrifies him.

When Harry's tongue is in his mouth, for a minute Draco can forget that they're fighting on opposite sides of the war. There's the wet slide and the smooth stroke, and one two three little bites to his lower lip. Harry kisses like he loves him, and it's gonna break Draco someday.

When Harry's hands are everywhere on his body except that one, treacherous spot just above his wrist; when Harry mouths his neck and palms his ass and grinds their bodies together with a desperation that surprises Draco every time, life comes back and it hurts. His reprieve from reality shattered, he grapples with Harry -- with himself -- and they come together in a mess of slick and heaving flesh, shuddering muscles under heated, flushed skin that leaves him unable to move, to think.

When Harry looks at him in disbelief and wipes blood from his own face with the back of one hand, Draco steps away from the war and from the man he's just killed. He opens his arms wide, drops his wand, and looks right back at Harry. Expectant. Resigned. Serene. Then there's a whisper, a _flash_ , and everything is electric.


End file.
